Amor divino
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: Después de la tragedia en la mansión de Bishamonten todo parece regresar poco a poco a la normalidad. Con Kazuma de regreso como guía de la diosa, la culpabilidad por lo sucedido y el deseo que ha tenido guardado por tanto tiempo hacia ella, surge conflicto con sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo,todo comenzará a aclararse a partir de una extraña petición de la misma diosa.


**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Noragami es propiedad de Adachi Toka. Kazuma x Bishamonten (Kazubisha). Smut y escenas explicitas más adelante (Fuck yeah!). Puede que me haya tomado ciertas libertades con Bisha, o mejor dicho alguien más… no me hago responsable. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Estás advertido.**

" **Amor divino"**

Él no debía estar ahí.

Kazuma se mantuvo alejado algunos metros de la puerta. Se acomodó impaciente sus lentes más de una ocasión sin necesidad alguna mientras esperaba en el pasillo, preguntándose de su verdadera necesidad de estar ahí. Se recordó a sí mismo que simplemente obedecía las órdenes de su señora, Bishamonten. Él, como su tesoro sagrado, no debía cuestionar sus peticiones. Pero desde que se había convertido en su guía, le era permitido no sólo juzgar sino incluso sugerir alternativas a las decisiones de su señora, siempre y cuando fuera por el bien de ella.

Pero una vez más, él no debía estar ahí.

Pasaron algunos días desde el incidente de Kuga y el dios Yato y la mansión se estaba reconstruyéndose poco a poco con la ayuda de los shinki sobrevivientes a la masacre. Fue algo duro para todos, habían perdido no sólo compañeros sino amigos. Y más de un shinki se encontraba aún inquieto, con temor o alguna otra emoción que pudiera volver a tocar a su señora. Alguien debía volver a tranquilizar a todos y asegurarse que estaban bien, atendiendo sus inquietudes de forma personal.

Y precisamente a eso se dedicaba Bishamonten en ese momento.

Usualmente era el shinki guía el que velaba por todos, pero Kazuma estuvo obligado a permanecer en cama hasta el día de hoy. Aún se le pedía reposo constante pero él prefirió regresar a sus labores como guía una vez que pudo levantarse de la cama. Pero al enterarse de los planes de su señora se arrepintió en el momento de haber elegido precisamente aquél día. Sin embargo, de nada servía sentir cualquier cosa que afectara a la diosa, así que no le quedó de otra más que aguardar pacientemente fuera de la habitación hasta que se le llamara.

Eran pasadas la media noche y el castillo se encontraba demasiado silencioso, algo que reconfortaría a cualquiera menos a él. El resto de los shinki estaban ya dormidos, a excepción de otros dos aparte de él. Y Kazuma sabía por qué.

El sonido de unos gemidos de placer alcanzó sus oídos. Provenían de la habitación contigua donde se encontraba su señora. Incómodo, se alejó unos pasos hasta alcanzar la ventana próxima y cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse calmo. ¿Qué planeaba Veena al obligarlo estar ahí, presenciando indirectamente lo que acontecía dentro de la habitación? ¿Era una clase de castigo? Kazuma sacudió la cabeza, recargándose en el descanso de la ventana. No podía ser eso. Pese a que todo lo que había acontecido anteriormente fue en parte su culpa, su señora le recibió nuevamente con los brazos abiertos y una amable sonrisa.

" _Eres humano. Tienes derecho a equivocarte."_

Kazuma volvió a acomodarse las gafas haciendo que se le cayeran al suelo. Se hincó a tomarlas cuando volvió a escuchar los sonidos que, sin duda, se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Esta vez el sonido que alcanzó a percibir fue de una voz femenina. Tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Bishamonten cruzó por su mente. No necesitó imaginársela desnuda, pues recordaba a la perfección cada una de sus curvas cada vez que entraba al recinto sagrado cuando su señora tomaba un baño y le llamaba. Sin embargo, su figura se había vuelto tan natural ante sus ojos que había dejado de incitarle pensamientos impropios desde hacía tiempo. Al menos, no lo suficiente fuertes que no pudiera controlar para evitar pinchar a su señora. Había aprendido a encontrar placer simplemente con apreciar su belleza.

Pero los sonidos que estaba escuchando, le hacían deleitar sus pensamientos en algo más que puramente estético.

" _Kazuma"_

La voz de Bishamonten resonó en su mente, señal de que su señora le hablaba. Pese a que se encontraba alejado de la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz de la diosa dentro de su cabeza. Aquello era una cualidad que había adquirido al convertirse en un tesoro monje.

El joven sacudió las ideas de su cabeza y caminó hacia la habitación. Llamó primero a la puerta, avisando antes de entrar. Tras esperar unos segundos de cortesía, abrió la manija y entró. Lo primero que impregnó sus sentidos fue el aroma de una dulce mezcla de flores y sexo. Inclusive se pudo percibir la diferencia de temperatura de la habitación. Sin embargo, la segunda impresión fue la mayor. Al fondo de la habitación reconoció las otras dos figuras. Kinuha yacía a lado de Bishamonten, con una mano reposando sobre el vientre de la diosa por debajo de uno de sus pechos desnudos. A lado de la morena, se encontraba el viejo Kuraha con las piernas entrecruzadas entre las de ella. Ambos desnudos y con el cabello alborotado.

Kazuma casi tira los lentes al suelo por segunda vez.

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su señora y se detuvo a escasos metros sin tener el valor suficiente para apreciar la escena con mayor detenimiento. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un duro golpe en el pecho que no pudo controlar y se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Bishamon-sama, ¿me llamó?

Bishamonten se reincorporó, dejando que su larga cabellera dorada desnudara por completo a los otros dos ocupantes de la cama. Hasta entonces Kazuma se dio cuenta que los otros permanecían con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo al parecer plácidamente y que su presencia en la habitación era desapercibida para ellos.

Un breve pinchazo de celos le envolvió.

Si el resto de los shinki se enteraran de lo que había sucedido, no cabía duda despertaría los mismos sentimientos y deseos en los demás. Su señora entonces tendría que satisfacerlos a todos. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando ella, arriesgándose de aquella forma? Miró hacia los responsables tratando en lo posible de disimular la mirada de desaprobación. Después de todo, Kinuha y Kuraha eran adultos, los de mayor edad entre los del equipo de combate, que eran los más cercanos a la diosa. Eran personas más maduras a comparación de él en muchos aspectos y Bishamonten debía saber que no cometerían alguna imprudencia que pudieran comprometerla.

Y si ella deseaba que él presenciara lo ocurrido era porque confiaba en él de igual forma. Sin embargo en esos momentos dudaba de que tan acertada era la decisión de su señora, pues estaba experimentando en una misma noche, diversidad de pensamientos que podrían estar tocando a la diosa.

Bishamonten se levantó de la cama sin decir palabra alguna, colocándose frente a Kazuma de espalda. El joven recogió la bata de su señora que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas al otro lado de la cama y ayudó a vestir a la diosa. Mientras lo hizo, sintió la piel húmeda y tersa de ella que despedía un seductor aroma, impregnando sus sentidos. Sus manos temblaron por un momento, tentado por la necesidad de clavar su rostro sobre el cuello de su señora, de aspirar su aroma, tocar su piel y que se entregara sólo a él.

 _No debería desear eso…_

Kazuma se recriminó a sí mismo. Le ayudó a dar orden a la cabellera de la diosa y se separó. Sin decir nada ni voltear atrás, Bishamonten caminó hacia la puerta con Kazuma detrás de ella y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Ambos siguieron por el pasillo en silencio. Mientras caminaban, el joven desvió de la mirada de la espalda de la diosa, perdiéndose entre las ventanas para contemplar la hermosa luna pero sin encontrar consuelo en ella. Sabía que no debería afectarle. El que los dioses se acostaran con sus shinkis no era inusual. No importaba si era hombre o mujer. Después de todo, los shinkis eran humanos y aún retenían sus debilidades de cuando estaban vivos y los dioses no tenían por qué juzgar, sobretodos a aquellos que les servían. Lo que sí era algo más raro sin embargo, era conseguir el consentimiento de la deidad para hacerlo ya que ellos no se beneficiaban directamente de aquello y al contrario, podrían generar sentimientos de depravación. Pero no era extraño que Bishamonten accediera, ya que era una deidad en suma bondadosa con sus shinkis y Kinuha y Kuraha eran servidores leales; aunque bien ya habían pasado algunos cientos de años desde que un shinki pidió su consentimiento según recordó. De eso había pasado bastante tiempo, antes de que Kazuma inclusive se convirtiera en tesoro monje.

Él era el shinki que más tiempo tenía con la diosa y pese a todo, él nunca había pedido el consentimiento de ella.

Se sintió tentado de hacerlo en ese momento, pero se abstuvo. Se había prometido a sí mismo que esta vez velaría por la felicidad de la diosa sobreponiéndola sobre la de sí mismo. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado y no sería egoísta con ella. Las pupilas de Kazuma se dilataron de pronto.

Quizás era eso.

De pronto las acciones de la diosa tuvieron sentido para él. De alguna forma la diosa le estaba ayudando, haciéndole ver que ella estaba también para los demás. Que el trato _especial_ que tenían ellos dos sólo era porque él era su guía y por la familiaridad formada por los años, y su único deber era velar por ella.

Ella no le pertenecía.

Con al fin las ideas claras sobre su cabeza, se atrevió a volver a dirigir sus ojos sobre la diosa. Ésta se detuvo en el momento. A Kazuma le tomó unos segundos en percatarse de que se encontraban frente la puerta de la habitación de la diosa. Éste se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que su señora pasara.

—Prepara el baño. —Bishamonten pidió antes de que su guía preguntara.

Kazuma acató la orden, reclinándose nuevamente en una reverencia hacia la diosa. —Enseguida.

El joven entró al cuarto de baño para prepararlo. Se aseguró que la tina se llenara de agua y arrojó jabones y esencias a la majestuosa bañera. Éstos empezaron a burbujear, impregnando de un dulce aroma el lugar. Colocó toallas limpias sobre una mesa cerca y con otra reverencia salió a llamar a su señora que esperaba fuera.

Bishamonten le miró, pero Kazuma evadió el contacto visual. La diosa entró al baño y Kazuma se dispuso a retirar la bata con a que había vestido a su señora apenas minutos atrás. De nuevo el aroma de la diosa impregnó los sentidos del shinki. Bishamonten le miró de reojo y levantó su mano, intentando alcanzar la del joven, pero éste se había dado la vuelta rápidamente. Usualmente su guía era metódico y realizaba sus deberes con calma precisa pero esa noche lo notaba nervioso y desesperado y sabía el por qué. La diosa sintió un pinchazo sobre su cuerpo.

Ella entró al agua y el joven siguió con la mirada como la delgada línea del agua iba escondiendo cada una de sus curvas. Aquello no tenía por qué alterarlo se recordó a sí mismo, pero Kazuma tuvo que carraspear la garganta para encontrar de nuevo la voz para hablar.

—Si no necesita algo más, paso a retirarme.

—Espera… —la diosa interrumpió—. Entra conmigo a la bañera.

—Bishamon-sama… —Kazuma casi vuelve a tirar los lentes por tercera vez—. Si me permite mi humilde opinión, disfrutará mejor el baño por su cuenta. Ya… ha tenido suficiente compañía el día de hoy.

Kazuma sintió un golpe en el estómago al recordar aquello. La diosa frunció el ceño, pero el shinki no logró percibirlo. Bishamonten estiró la mano, alcanzando una de las mangas del joven. —Quédate conmigo.

—Si es todo, con permiso. —Kazuma se inclinó rápidamente y se separó del toque de la diosa para salir del cuarto, desobedeciendo a su señora.

—Kazuma... —la diosa repitió su nombre, llamando a su shinki—. ¡Kazuma!

El joven se detuvo en seco por un momento, sin voltear. Escuchó el agua salpicar de la bañera al levantarse su señora, pero por más tentado que estuvo de hacerlo, se abstuvo de voltear. Aquella noche estaba resultando de lo más dolorosa para él y sólo deseaba un tiempo solo para serenar las ideas sobre su cabeza. El shinki prosiguió su camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Bishamonten.

—¡Choki! —Bishamonten soltó con voz firme.

Las pupilas del shinki se dilataron por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre de tesoro sagrado. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se transformó en un bello arete de flor de cerezo justo en el oído derecho de la diosa.

—¡Veena! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Tú eres el culpable por desobedecer mis órdenes. —la diosa regresó a la bañera y se llevó una mano hacia el accesorio, acariciándolo entre sus dedos con cuidado—. Sólo estamos tú y yo… ¿vas a decirme por qué negaste mi petición?

Pese a que se encontraba en una forma material, Kazuma pudo sentir las caricias de la diosa como si fuera en su propio cuerpo. —Con todo respeto, estás actuando extraña últimamente…

—Es porque desde que sucedió el incidente no he dejado de sentir un pinchazo debajo del oído, justo debajo de donde estás tú, Kazuma. Muy raras ocasiones logro sentirlo, pero te he tenido durante tanto tiempo, que he aprendido a reconocer que se trata de ti. —La diosa soltó un suspiro. Sus ojos violetas se entristecieron un momento—. Todos han escrito en el diario, menos tú. Sé que lo que escribes no es realmente lo que te preocupa. Así que… ¿me lo dirás personalmente?

—Veena… —el joven desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. Yo… pido una disculpa si te he picado, no era mi intención.

—Entonces responde a mi pregunta, ¿por qué no has querido entrar a la bañera conmigo? El dolor no ha hecho más que incrementarse el día de hoy.

Kazuma se tomó unos segundos para responder. Agradeció estar en su forma de shinki, ya que de esa forma poder esconder más fácilmente el sonrojo de sus mejillas. —Eres mi señora. Estoy para guiarte… es mi responsabilidad que conserves el camino que pide la divinidad. Lo que solicitas no es más que para responder a mis propias debilidades humanas.

—Pero lo acababa de hacer Kuraha y Kinuha, ¿qué afectaba con que tú también lo hicieras?

—¡Veena! —el shinki levantó la voz con un tono ofendido mayor del que era usual en él—.Nunca sería capaz de pedirte algo así. Ya te he hecho bastante daño en el pasado. Yo… si me dejas ir ahora podré serenar mis pensamientos.

Bishamonten sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. —No es lo que te he preguntado… ¿por qué no has querido pedirlo? ¿O era precisamente por qué ya lo había hecho con ellos? —Pese a que Kazuma no respondía directamente sus preguntas, la diosa logró sentir los verdaderos sentimientos del shinki sobre su propio cuerpo la diosa aguzó la vista—. Kazuma, ¿Me quieres sólo para ti…?

—Veena… por favor. —Kazuma tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, desesperado por ser incapaz de negar todas las declaraciones de su señora. Después de haber guardado mentiras durante tantos años, se vio incapaz de hacerlo de nuevo. La verdad que por tanto tiempo había reprimido le estaba golpeando en la cara. La conversación se había vuelto de lo más incómodo para él. Y en aquella forma de reliquia, era todavía más desesperante, pues no podía huir hasta que su señora le liberara—. Si esto es una clase de tortura o castigo, te pido…

—Te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero castigo. —Bishamonten se llevó ambas manos hacia el arete, y con delicadeza lo retiró de su oído. Lentamente recorrió el objeto por su cuerpo, haciendo que las brillantes piedras del arete rozaran la blanca piel de la diosa. Bajó el objeto desde su clavícula hasta sus pechos, y prosiguió por el vientre.

—¡Veena! —Kazuma sentía su alma hervir. Ni siquiera en su forma física había tocado aquellas partes íntimas de su señora. —Por favor…

—Te contaré un secreto. —la diosa dejó reposando el objeto en su vientre—. En realidad, ningún shinki tiene permitido atravesar la piel de su amo, ni siquiera en alguna situación sensual… Ninguna reliquia debería dañar a su amo, ni siquiera físicamente. Pero tú lo haces cada vez que te transformas en mi reliquia. Por eso tTe consideraron como una mala premonición cuando te convertiste en clavo.

La diosa bajó la joya hasta su entrepierna y la sostuvo ahí por un momento. La mente de Kazuma había dejado de funcionar correctamente, embriagado por las sensaciones del cuerpo de la diosa sobre su actual forma. Sin poderlo resistir más, el deseo estalló sobre su cuerpo y mente.

Bishamonten logró percibir el deseo de su reliquia, y sonrió satisfecha. Al fin lo había logrado.

—Sin embargo, mira lo hermoso que te has convertido desde entonces. —Bishamonten sostuvo el hermoso arete sobre ambas manos como un verdadero tesoro, contemplando la belleza del objeto después de muchos años—. En lo de hace rato, yo sólo participe como ayuda... _adicional_. Pues sólo un verdadero tesoro monje puede hacerlo con su deidad, porque es el único que puede procurarle placer real.

—¿No lo ves? No hay forma de que pudiera darte placer. Todo lo que logró es generarte dolor por mis errores. Yo… no soy digno de ti. Por eso nunca me atreví a pedirte algo así.

—¿No te lo dije?, está bien que seas humano. Kazuma… —Bishamonten se llevó al arete a sus labios, depositando un dulce beso—. Sólo tú puedes satisfacerme y contigo me basta.

En el momento en que la diosa pronunció su nombre de persona, el joven recobró su figura humana, completando el beso de forma real con ello. Kazuma apareció como humano dentro de la bañera justo con la ropa que traía puesta minutos atrás. El agua comenzó a subir por la tela, empapando al joven.

La diosa sonrió al separar los labios para ver la expresión de sorpresa de él. —Haz luchado a mi lado por tanto tiempo. Eres tan buen chico… que no lo ví antes.

Bishamonten retiró dulcemente uno de los mechones del joven y le miró con ternura. Los ojos de Kazuma se humedecieron, en un dulce shock por todo lo que le estaba revelando su señora y por el sentimiento que el beso había despertado en él. El beso que siempre había soñado y esperado.

—Debí darme cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos que todo este tiempo te guardaste con la idea de que me harías daño. Cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. No sabes cuan feliz me haces, Kazuma…

Bishamonten sonrió y volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez de forma más apasionada y él respondió de igual forma, sin excusas o negaciones.

—¿Me quieres? —la diosa preguntó con su suave aliento.

—Desde siempre…. —Kazuma cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en parte avergonzado y culpable al confesarlo. Pero momentos después, la sensación fue sustituida por una de alivio y liberación por al fin poder decir todo lo que se había guardado. El shinki apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de la diosa, aspirando su aroma como siempre lo había deseado y tocando su piel como siempre anheló—. Lo único que sólo es deseado todo este tiempo es permanecer a tu lado. Con servirte pensé que estaría suficiente, pero existe este sentimiento que nunca he podido negar.

—Veena, te amo.

Su nombre salió como un susurro de lo más profundo de su corazón. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar conforme las palabras que se había guardado por tantos años fueron mencionadas.

La diosa acarició dulcemente la cabellera del joven, bajando hasta una de sus mejillas para susurrarle tiernamente. —Y está bien que así lo sea.

Ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Bishamonten introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de él. La diosa percibió la inexperticia del joven, asumiendo que era su primera vez que besaba de aquella forma. Después de todo, Kazuma había muerto lo suficientemente joven para haber alcanzado amar y el amor de la juventud floreció en la fidelidad por la diosa. Comprendió entonces porqué pese a tantos shinkis que convivían en la mansión, el joven nunca había tenido interés romántico en ninguno.

 _Ella seguía siendo su primer amor._

Bishamon se conmovió al pensarlo, ¿cuántos años se guardó Kazuma esto? El joven empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la diosa esta vez con sus propias manos y a voluntad propia, investigando la textura de su piel. Tomó uno de los pechos, deleitándose con su calidez y volumen. La diosa llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa del shinki y desabrochó la corbata. Kazuma comenzó a retirarse el saco de uniforme, desesperado también por acompañar a su señora en la desnudez.

Con el pecho una vez descubierto, la diosa masajeó el pecho del joven y besó su piel. Con sus labios bajó hasta los pezones y jugueteó con la lengua uno y con los dedos el otro. Kazuma experimentó una serie de sensaciones que no había sentido antes y la sangre inundó su cabeza y otra parte de su cuerpo. La diosa succionó uno de los pezones y bajó las manos hacia el pantalón para desabrocharlo para después meter una mano bajó la ropa interior del joven. Acarició el miembro masculino y éste respondió con algunos movimientos. Kazuma se recargó sobre uno de los lados de la bañera, tratando de apoyarse. Bishamonten terminó de desnudar al joven y tomó su miembro entre sus labios. Primero depositando un dulce beso en la punta antes de introducirlo en su boca.

—Veena… —Kazuma soltó un gemido junto al nombre de la diosa—. Detente… por favor.

La diosa dirigió sus ojos hacia él sin retirar sus labios por completo de su virilidad. El joven se encontraba totalmente ruborizado de pies a cabeza. La diosa se recordó a sí misma que quizás aquello era demasiado para el shinki y que a diferencia de Kuraha y Kinuha, él no tenía alguna experiencia aún. Sin embargo, no sentía ningún pinchazo sobre su cuerpo que le indicara que el joven no estaba disfrutando de la experiencia. Si no todo lo contrario. La diosa aceptó la voluntad del shinki y volvió a colocar su rostro a la altura de él.

—Te agradezco lo que haces, pero… no puedo permitirlo. No cuando el proporcionarte placer soy el único que puede cumplir con ese deber. Yo soy el que está para servirte. —Kazuma llevó una mano hacia una de las mejillas de su señora y le miró embelesado. Cerró los ojos y depositó sus labios sobre los rojos de ella. Su beso era apasionado pero a diferencia del de ella era más tierno, casi en una devoción divina.

La diosa no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. —Debí imaginarme, que hasta en estas situaciones serías tan correcto. —Bishamonten cedió el poder al shinki y por primera vez se permitió dejar llevar.

—Dime si lo que hago está bien o si hago algo mal. —Kazuma mencionó avergonzado mientras empezaba a trazar un camino de besos sobre el cuerpo de la diosa.

La diosa retiró los lentes del joven cuidadosamente con una mano —Te lo haré saber.

Bishamonten colocó los lentes en la mesa de a lado y posteriormente recargó la espalda y la cabeza en una posición cómoda para ella. Kazuma bajó sus labios desde uno de los hombros de su señora, a la clavícula hasta bajar a sus pechos. Se detuvo y tomó uno entre sus labios, succionándolo, intentando recrear lo que ella hizo minutos atrás. Sus pechos eran perfectos, con el volumen y calidez perfecta y con una suavidad que el joven no había logrado imaginar.

La diosa liberó un gemido de placer entre sus labios. Pasó de uno al otro y repitió el mismo procedimiento. Tras separar sus labios de los rosados pezones, siguió explorando con sus labios hasta su vientre, que fue hasta donde le permitió la línea del agua. Obligado a detener su recorrido con sus labios, bajó sus manos a las piernas de la diosa, subiendo por los muslos hasta su entrepierna. Con dedos temblorosos, los introdujo entre los pliegues de su sexo sin saber muy bien cómo y dónde exactamente debía acariciar a la diosa. Si era sincero, no podía negar que había leído algo de las funciones anatómicas femeninas en algunos libros de la biblioteca pero la información era… limitada. Él mismo había prohibido _literatura_ con contenido explícito entre sus compañeros para prevenir que suscitara pensamientos que luego afectaran a la diosa por culpa de alguno de ellos. Por lo que si existía información _más detallada_ dentro de la mansión nunca llegaba a sus manos.

Bishamonten percibió la incertidumbre del joven. Ella tomó su mano que yacía sobre su sexo y comenzó a acariciar por él, indicándole el modo y las partes sensibles de ella. Kazuma percibió un pequeño botón de carne entre las yemas de sus dedos, y pese a que se encontraba debajo del agua percibió una humedad con densidad distinta en la piel de ella. La diosa hizo que el joven introdujera el dedo índice y tercero dentro de su cavidad femenina, cosa que su señora pareció disfrutar. Bishamonten soltó su mano y dejó que el shinki la acariciara a su voluntad. Kazuma hizo algunos movimientos de entrada y salida con sus dedos mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el botón de carne que había descubierto minutos previos.

—Continúa así… —La diosa liberó algunos gemidos y su respiración se aceleró. La espalda de ella se arqueó y comenzó a friccionar sus caderas. Un gemido más profundo que los anteriores fue escuchado en el cuarto conforme la diosa alcanzaba el primer orgasmo.

—Kazuma… —Bishamonten susurró el nombre de su amante y le besó—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

El joven terminó por deshacerse del resto de la ropa que le impedía moverse con total libertad en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Aprisionó el cuerpo de la diosa con el suyo y se introdujo dentro de ella. Sintió la calidez de ella alrededor de su miembro de una forma placentera que nunca había imaginado, y comenzó a moverse de forma similar a como lo habían hecho sus dedos. Ambos empujaron con sus cuerpos en sincronía acompasados por sus alientos. Bishamonten le indicó una pausa y se reincorporó hasta que su dorso quedó completamente fuera del agua y la espalda pegada a la pared. Los movimientos del joven se facilitaron al estar fuera del agua.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que alcanzaran ambos el placer divino. La diosa lo sintió venirse dentro de ella así y él sintió lo mismo de ella. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos momentos, asimilando lo que había sucedido. Kazuma comprendió que después de esto ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos, pero se sintió al fin feliz y completo de que su deseo de tanto tiempo al fin había sido entregado a la dueña de sus sentimientos, y que ya no tendría que esconderlo.

Por su lado, Bishamonten percibió todo aquello como nuevo y revelador, viendo todo desde una nueva perspectiva. El secreto contado se lo dijo tal cual el conocimiento perduraba en su memoria pero nunca había logrado comprenderlo del todo. Kazuma era el primer tesoro monje que tenía en aquella reencarnación, por lo que también era su primera vez que hacía el amor con uno. Se sintió llena y saciada, con un nuevo placer que nunca antes había descubierto y desconocía que existía. Comparado con las experiencias anteriores, aquellas le parecieron vacías no sólo por el placer de la experiencia sino por _él_. Había comprendido que era amada o al menos apreciada por la mayoría de sus shinkis, pero el afecto que Kazuma profesaba por ella era distinto, algo más cercano a lo que un verdadero amor representaba. Pues era algo que sólo quien había jurado lealtad eterna era capaz de sentir.

La diosa envolvió al joven entre sus brazos, enterrando sus dedos sobre a cabellera castaña —Gracias, Kazuma.

El joven giró su rostro hacia el de ella para besarla —Deberías haber ido ya a la cama, necesitas descansar. Mañana hay cosas por hacer. Perdóname por retrasarte.

—Te perdonare sólo si te quedas a dormir conmigo.

—¡Pero, Veena! ¿Estás segura…? —Kazuma respingó—. No quiero abusar más de tu amabilidad.

—No estás abusando… —la diosa soltó un suspiro y le dirigió un guiño cerrando un ojo—. Eres tan cruel, ¿planeabas dejarme pasar la noche sola después de robarte mi virginidad, así nomás? En ese caso tendré que regresar donde Kinuha y Kuraha para dormir con ellos.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Virginidad…? ¡Pero yo…!—Kazuma se puso rojo de pies a cabeza—. E-está bien, me quedaré.

Bishamonten sonrió complacida y salió de la tina, colocándose una toalla alrededor de ella y le pasó otra al shinki para que también se cubriera, no sin antes robarle un último beso.

—Vayamos a dormir entonces. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

 **Comentarios:**

No pensé que este fuera ser un one-shot tan largo, ¡es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! También es mi primer fic de _Noragami_ , así que lo que escribí está basado hasta donde abarcó el anime pues no me he leído el manga. He visto/leído algo de que al parecer Yato ha dibujado algunos doujinshi de Bisha para Kazuma, pero de ahí en más no sé si es oficial en el manga o cómo sucedió. Así que si hay detalles que no concuerdan con el canon del manga, recuerden que es por eso. Espero que Bisha no haya estado demasiado OOC, y que les haya gustado este fic. Si es así, regálenme un voto o comentario y se los agradeceré eternamente. Casi no hay fanfics de esta pareja (¡y menos en español!), por lo que espero sea una buena contribución al fandom.

De igual forma, el fanart de la portada es de mi propiedad, si alguien quiere la imagen sin editar lo encuentran en mi tumblr y deviantart, o mándenme un inbox y se los comparto.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

 **Sialia A. Muñoz (Bluebirdofhapiness)**


End file.
